We Are Too Beautiful
is part 1 of episode 4 of Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Fairies' Door. This episode is followed up by Work Hard, Kirara and Yurara~. Synopsis The Ikemenjo Fairilus haven't come to school for days and Lip, Sumire, and Himawari are asked to visit Beautiful Island and find them. Plot At the Human World, Nozomu is inside a greenhouse and sees large Konjac and Rafflesia flowers. He becomes enamored of how those large plants can be and the possibility Fairilus can be born from them, though he is slightly deterred by their stenchful smell they produce. In Little Fairilu, the Ikemenjo Fairilus wake up in the morning. They all greet each other and strike poses in the most beautiful way they could. At noon, Haetori, Ojigisou, and Sabobon brings them all a large mirror and comes up with a suggestion to make an even better beautiful pose. So everyone starts taking turns posing in front of the mirror, spending many days in doing so. Meanwhile, Lip, Himawari, and Sumire visit Beautiful Island, who have been asked to find the Ikemenjo Fairilus who haven't come to school for days. As they explore around, the three loses their direction on the map and they start to panic. As they try to get themselves together, the girls encounter ominous-looking eater plants. However, they appear to signal the way to their destination, much to their surprise. The girls thank the plants and continue their path. The girls make it to the Ikemenjo Fairilu's house. They try to answer the door and remind the Ikemenjos about school. But there was no answer. So Lip tries opening the door, but ends up tearing down the door, inconspicuously revealing that the house was a cutout standee. Although Lip panics, Sumire pointed out to their real house: A bungalow. The girls come closer and see the Ikemenjo Fairilus, who now appear to be skinny and malnourished much to their shock. They are, however, oblivious as they continue looking themselves at the mirror. Seeing the mirror is becoming a problem for the Ikemenjos, so Lip tells the girls they must get rid of the mirror to save them. The girls try to lift the mirror, but is too heavy for them to lift. As they try harder, their Fairilu Keys glow, signaling an opportunity for them. Getting an idea, the girls take out their keys and cast a spell to make the mirror move. So the girls move the mirror to bring the Ikemenjos to school. Back at school, Marje thanks the girls for bringing the Ikemenjos to school. But Lip says that the Ikemenjos are still looking at the mirror. So Marje calls Gole for assistance. Answering their call through the Fairilu Door, Gole solves the problem by calling out to the Ikemenjos, then declaring himself "that he's the most beautiful of them all" (much to the girls' surprise). Hearing him, the Ikemenjos come to an understanding he is too "beautiful" for them and to stop looking at the mirror. Then Marje instructs them to keep in with their studies if they want to become beautiful as him, so the Ikemenjos agree to. Satisfied, Gole leaves. The school bell rings, signaling the start of class. As everyone leaves, Sumire pauses for a second and expresses her dissatisfaction of the meaning of the word "beautiful" after their recent adventure. Lip and Himawari laugh and try to have her get over it as they take her along with them to class. Characters Main *Lip *Himawari *Sumire *Tora *Rafflé *Haetori *Ojigisou *Sabobon Secondary *Fairilu Marje *Fairilu Gole Category:Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Fairies' Door 04A